Brand New: West Side Story
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Anybodys saved Anita from a terrible incident; Chino is on Bernardo's hit-list and Anita befriends the little Tomboy hoping to change her life. Wonder what happens between the Jets and the Sharks: Anita/Bernardo, Anybodys/Bernardo, slight fem slash, language, violence and slight minor/adult.


**A/N: Okay don't judge me but I am in love with Bernardo/Anybodys too! I have so many people that can go with Anybodys but most people wouldn't quite think that Bernardo a charming smooth talking Puerto Rican would fit with Anybodys a dirty tomboy who grew up in the slums of New York with that strong Brooklyn accent but if you stick them in a not so awkward position then they would fit just fine I bet but don't take my word for it…I know I have done a Bernardo/Anybodys in the past and let me tell you it didn't work out too swell so I am here right now to hopefully get it right! Okay to make things short it is going to be a short story that mainly follows around Anita, Bernardo and the sharks and Anybodys and not so much of the Jets but they are involved! **

**NOTE: ENJOY!**

**The Friend**

Ever since Chino attacked Anita Anybodys has been there for her more than her lover; they knew there were several things keeping them apart from each other but that tomboy was a good listener when Anita needed it but Anita wasn't 'really' a Shark she was just Bernardo's woman and Anybodys wasn't really a Jet she was just a runaway teenager just like the rest.

Anybodys has been staying over at Anita's apartment for a week now and she thinks that she needs to get going on her own but Anita wants to repay the little girl for what she had done; she saved Anita from being attacked by her best friend's soon to be lover and letting her stay at her apartment was the best she could do besides be a good friend. "I don't think me stayin' here any longer is a good thing," the tomboy said sitting at the foot of the bed while Anita put on her makeup in front of that large vanity mirror of hers.

Anita smiled patting on the powder. "Don't say that Bernardo already knows and he hasn't said a word about it so how about you and I go out?" the Puerto Rican woman spun herself around in that chair with a wide smile on her glossy red lips.

Anybodys sighed and leaned backwards into the bed; "Well sure you ready 'cause I sure am," and with that said she landed onto the bed staring curiously at the ceiling.

"No you're not you will put on a dress and I will make sure you do," the older woman made very clear to the teen but certainly Anita remembers just how much of a tomboy she really is? Just that entire sentence made the young girl want to turn inside out. She cringed at the thought of herself in a dress like the one Anita was wearing; all colorful and frilly EW!

"You really can't make me wear a dress," the tomboy hopped to her feet and went fleeing straight for the door. The Puerto Rican woman didn't really think this girl was such a disaster she looked fairly decent when she first met her besides the clothes but just a second ago she had come to conclusion that she was definitely afraid of anything 'girly' and that had to change now if she wanted to stay here. "Oh no Senora first I am getting you the most gorgeous dress then I am going to call you…" Anita stood before the young runaway pondering; thinking of a decent name to give this little girl-just anything besides 'Anybodys' that just sounded sad.

The shorter girl crossed her arms tightly against her torso making a strange face while Anita was coming up with something to say. "Now youse changin' my name come on girl!" Anybodys wasn't too psyched about the upcoming of her brand new name but if Anita could get her hands on this girl she would be glad she did. "I can't believe what you are saying to me so you are telling me that you would rather be some I don't know what walking the streets with a name like 'Anybodys' it doesn't make sense," the woman in the eye-popping violet dress stared at her new friend trying to figure out her size even if she was in the midst of arguing with her.

Anybodys stood there licking her lips over and over and finally Anita smiled grabbing the girls chin. "You have such a beautiful face already you just need to show it off with a little makeup and some lipstick, huh?" Anita smiled pinching tightly to her chin and yet again the tomboy disagreed pushing her hand away.

"No Anita I am not what youse call 'beautiful' and I don't wanna' show off with all that crap on my face!" she had already put her hand on the door knob and the clock read 4:34; Anita gave in to the tomboy for now and they both went out to get a bite to eat.

**.**

Bernardo finally knew what happened between Chino and Anita and he wasn't at all pleased to hear it; Pepe had no other choice than to tell him 'cause if it happens again it might be the last time.

The sharks put their cards down on the wooden table and took a look at Bernardo as he walked into the bar; the old abandoned bar that all the lazy drunks used to run to but now it was theirs. He was quiet and so was Pepe creeping alongside him. "I know what happened Chino, why did you do it!" Instantly Bernardo that charming Puerto Rican had turned senile and grabbed the little Shark by the two sleeves of his faded white shirt pulling him almost clear out of his current seat.

The other Sharks jumped up from the table and sprung away from the trouble; "Eh Bernardo you never spend any time with her let alone sleep with her," he said in such a way that made Chino seem so triumphant and proud of himself and that ticked Bernardo off so, so badly.

But instead of teaching him a lesson that he would never learn he let him go with a shove and he fell back into his seat. Turning around Bernardo fixed his jacket saying a few words to Pepe that were nothing but whispers. "If I see you around her again Chino…Bernardo started pointing a long finger his way meaning every last word and the others all surrounded aware; …just stay away from her," he finished and turned again leaving the building with Pepe and the others behind him; Chino watched them leave in frustration and he stood up kicking over his chair.

**.**

**.**

Anita could only wonder just how unaware and afraid of the East side Anybodys was and she caught herself bringing it up when they began to wander the streets like the rest of the colored pedestrians. "Please don't be afraid Clara I am here and everyone here knows I am Bernardo's lady," she lightly brushed her fingers against Anybodys hand which was quickly pulled away.

Anybodys stopped and stared at the Puerto Rican beside her. "Clara who the hell do youse think I am?" the tomboy glared at her new friend getting nothing but confusion and startles in return.

"I know who you are it's a lovely name and it fits you!" she reached for the girl's hands and took them into her own with a soft smile. Anybodys knew how hard Anita was trying to make her life better but she just couldn't do it; she didn't feel like a Clara, she didn't look like a Clara she just wasn't pretty not even cute she just thought of herself as a young boy even if she already knew she was a girl.

"No it doesn't let's just go," she pulled her hands away and they continued their walk together.

**::**

**E/N: Wow okay this was kind of hard to start so this is the starting chapter and I hope it was good! Thanks for reading you wonderful people!**


End file.
